to the next level
by plakband111222
Summary: Fiyero wants to take the next step in their relationship and finaly has the idea how to do that. ONESHOT fiyeraba


**so i work at the starbucks, and i was just daydreaming about this story so i decided to actually write it. it takes place in the shiz is area, so Elphaba is rooming with Galinda, and fiyero is still a boy (ooh i realy feel the need to say '' look gepetto i'm a real boy'' hihi) but anyways it's just suposed to be fun :P. oh and as you might notice, english is not my first laguage, and on top of that have disleksie. so if you see a typo or just a weird way i formed a sentence, correct me! and i'll be forever gratefull!**

she looked like one of those goddesses they had in Qoux, like the one with six arms. Not even looking up from the coffee machine as she handed a cup to one of the customers, while using her other hand hand holding a pitcher and steaming the milk within.

he was extremely happy with himself that day, he had been looking for ages for a right way to take their relationship to the next level.

he knew she didn't want him to tell her that he loved her, so he had tried to respect that. although he had made it dam sure that she knew he did, ofcourse without saying the actual words.

they had been sleeping together for months now. so often staying the night it had even begun to be unusual for her to spend the night in her own room.

Galinda, ofcourse, didn't like this at al. reminding Fae every chance she got that they never spent any time together anymore. One time she had even spend an hour talking about how they should have an ''make over'' night together if she just stayed in their room so they would have the opportunity to do so. Fae, ofcourse, had avoided going the her dorm all week after that, scared shitless of the upcoming make over Galinda had promised her.

But is was so that even he himself told Fae time and time again that he saw her to little.

during the week there where classes, after them she often disappeared in the library, and than she really just disappeared in the had tried to come find her so often. but somehow she made herself completely then in the weekends she had to work in one of the popular coffee shops just outside of campus. because, just because Frex had paid for her tuition didn't mean he was willing to pay for anything else.

Fae in her turn refused any help he had offered her, had had snapped at him that she was perfectly able to take care of herself. he hadn't pressed the mather any further, knowing how she hated to depend on others.

so it resulted in a really busy agenda for her.

Fiyero sighed to himself. she really was beautiful. it was time for his mission to begin.

the line for coffee was really long and never ending. he didn't care for coffee that much anyway, so he skipped the line and walked to the place of the bar where she was positioned behind the coffee machine, making the one coffee after another in some kind of super speed.

''hey beautiful'' she looked up startled.

'' hey'' she smiled back, oz how could anybody be so breathtaking just because she smiled?

'' for some reason you look a little to smug'' her hands never stopped making coffee '' what did you do?''

fiyero lauged and put both his hands in the air, '' hey i didn't do anything!''

she shrugged and turned around to get a milk box out of the fridge.

''i just wanted to see you and get a quick kiss'' he tried his most undeniable puppy-dog eyes but knew she wouldn't fall for it.

'' Fiyero!'' her voice went three octaves up witch made him smile

'' hey i had this wonderful dream about some object of my affection, and when i woke up, fully intending on making that dream come true, said object of affection had already left the building''

she glared at him while he heard some of the customers behind him sniggering .

'' so the only way to make it up to me is with a kiss'' she still glared at him.

'' you are aware that i'm working right?''

'' oh Fae feel a little for me, Father is in town and wants me to come with him to all these incredibly boring meetings. oh and on top of that, this gorgeous girl i slept with last night, sneaked out on me in the middle of the night''

''you know most boy's would be happy not to be awoken by the creak of dawn just because ' said object of affection' has to go to work''

'' well i'm not most boys''

'' i know'' she turned around again, this time to put some sweet smelling syrup in a cup.

''so make it up with an kiss'' he had her so close to where he wanted her to be.

her eyebrow reached up '' pretty please Fea?''

this time he actually succeeded in making her laugh as well.

'' you know what, i'll make it up to you by cooking dinner for you tonight''

VICTORIE!

focused on one of the coffees he was making she didn't see beaming.

he smiled at her '' see, i knew i liked you for a reason''

'' what do you to eat?'' , '' whatever you feel like''.

amused she looked up and smiled at him '' oh thats helpful yero''

he reached in his pocked '' here is my key so you can just start whenever you want'' she just nodded, eyes on poring hot milk in a cup.

'' thanks'' she said while stretching her arm to get the key from him

happiness overwhelmed him, smiling radiantly at her. she, ofcourse, didn't see him for having her eyes on the coffee she was making.

'' so'' she said '' have you already decided what you want to eat tonight?'' , '' i really don't care Fea'' she just nodded.

'' oh, when will jou be home from those meetings?'' she handed a coffee out to one of the costumers, '' just so i won't be gone doing groceries and you'll be locked out of your own apartment''

oh how he loved her sometimes a bit predictable cleverness '' no worries'' she looked up at him.

'' i had this one especially made for you this morning'' confused she looked at the small metal key that was still in her hand and than back at Fiyero.

" wait, What!'' her hands actually stopped making the coffee's ''you're giving me my own kay to your apartment!?" ''yup''

he could just see the happiness spread over her face, and knew instantly his plan had been an overwhelming success, all she could do was just smile at him.''so'' he said, smug as can be with himself '' how about that kiss we were talking about.''

''hey Elphaba, he really deserves it now'' the barista standing next to Fae and clearly had been listening in said

Fiyero grinned when she actually listened and slipped away from the coffee machine and walked around the bar to meet him. without any hesitation she stepped into his already open arms and kissed him full on the mouth. after a few seconds she pulled just enough away to mumble '' thank you'' against his lips, and kissed him again.

when they looked up they finally noticed how the entire cafe was cheering for them. she flushed red, making Fiyero hug her even tighter. there was nothing in the entire world right now, that could make him more positively happy then the look of overwhelming love in her eyes right now.

the end


End file.
